Fairies Do Exist!
by The Hero15
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is obsessed with magical creatures, and his fellow friends just don't understand what he's going on about. He's always had the ability to see magical creatures, and he's bent on proving to them that fairies do exist. But after bringing a sick fairy called Kiku to one of their meetings, a dark force wants them all dead and will do anything to make sure that they are.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: YES, ANOTHER STORY! I just couldn't handle the plot bunnies, so this is what resulted! **

**Disclaimer: Me no own!**

**Song of the Chapter: Matryoshka by Miku Hatsune and GUMI**

Chapter 1

"Shut up bloody wanker!" Arthur shouted, he shoved Francis into the wall of their treehouse, causing the old wooden structure to creak slightly. Yes, a bunch of sixteen year olds still had their meetings inside a treehouse, and yes they met regularly. But they had spent a lot of time together building it when they were younger, and there was no way they were going to abandon the beauty.

"HA! You're still going on about that fairy crap?" Alfred, the self proclaimed group leader laughed. Arthur turned red and turned to face him, lunging forward and wrapping his hands around the American's neck.

"Aiyah! Both of you stop! It this house ever falls down then it will be you're fault aru!" Yao shouted as the house creaked a bit more.

"Yes, comrades shouldn't fight! Especially in a hazardous tree house, da?" Ivan smiled, the three blondes calmed down considerably, Arthur sighed slightly.

"I only wish that you four would believe me, I saw a fairy, I'm sure of it!" Arthur gritted his teeth.

The others only sighed, it had been two years ago since Arthur had started spouting his fairy nonsense, two years ago they managed to finish the tree house they were in and it was then when he saw his so-called fairy.

"Arthur, we haven't seen this fairy with our own eyes yet, so there's no way we can believe you!" Francis laughed slightly.

Arthur turned to Yao, "You believe me don't you? I believed you when you said that dragons were real!"

Yao sighed. "Arthur aru, that was two years ago when I told you that, we were fourteen, stupid and believed everything we heard aru. I mean, we believed the seniors when they said that high school would be more fun once we got older, but no, it just even more worse aru."

Arthur hung his head in despair. He had already tried showing his friends the spot where he saw the magical creature, but by then it was gone and they were laughing at him. "I'll catch it!" he suddenly proclaimed, jumping up.

"What?" Francis chuckled.

Arthur turned to him with narrowed eyes and a smirk on his face, "I said, I'm going to catch a fairy show you wankers that they're real!"

Alfred and Francis burst into a fit of laughter, Yao and Ivan just sat there and watched. Yao sighed and shook his head, how he had made friends with these...people, he didn't know, but he knew that without them, life wouldn't be as interesting as it was now.

"Aiyah you four,"

The argument was cut off when a voice shouted from down below. "Oi! Jerk Arthur! It's time for you to come down! Mum's made scones for your afternoon tea!" they immediately recognised it as Peter Kirkland, Arthur's little (and annoying) brother.

Arthur's face lit up, "Mumsie's scones! Peter, I'll be right down!" he clambered over his friends down the ladder, waving goodbye to them before he was out of sight. Once Arthur heard that his mother had made scones, there was nothing that could stop him from getting to them.

"ANIKI! I've come to claim your breasts and bring you home!" Yao stiffened as he heard Yong Soo down below.

"Aiyah, please tell me when this secret club house became a place where our mother's sent our younger siblings to pick us up aru?" Yao sighed, he slowly climbed down the ladder calling out, "Coming down Yong Soo!"

The others heard a bit of a scuffle as Yong Soo's hands did what they did best, grope.

Literally seconds later a creepy vibe suddenly filled the tree house and Ivan darted down the ladder before anyone could even say "Marry me brother!"

Alfred sighed and started climbed down, "Where are you going mon ami?" Francis asked, sipping his glass of Ribena, he pretended it was wine.

"I heard Mattie calling me." Alfred said.

"Oh! I didn't hear him!" Francis said, down below a quiet voice said,

"You never do..."

"Oh okay then, bye Alfred!" Francis waved, he stared out of the window of the treehouse. He always enjoyed watching the sunset while sipping blackcurrent juice (wine), and then watching the moon until his phone rang and his mother screamed at him to come home.

"Oh Arthur, I do hope you forget about this fairy nonsense," he sighed to himself, he was starting to worry about his British friend.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Kiku don't leave!" Feliciano fluttered up to his white winged friend. The other merely looked up at the moon, his eyes showing a longing.

"But this may be my only chance to see the outside world," he said in his usual Engrish accent, the fairy was unusually small for his size, but he was powerful, his aura was white, a pure colour.

"Feliciano has a point Kiku, if you go out there's a chance you'll be hurt, or captured." Ludwig, a fairy that radiated a dark red power said. Feli nodded and latched onto Ludwig with a nod, his cheerful green standing out in Ludwig's fierce red.

"But-" Kiku tried.

"But nothing, fine you can go, but I have to come with you, I'm the only one in our group that has actually gone out into the human world," Ludwig interrupted firmly. Kiku sighed and hung his shoulders in defeat.

"Fine, you can come with me, if Feli coming with us?" Kiku asked, looking at the cowardly fairy.

"If Luddy's coming then so will I!"

"Oh hell no!" the three turned to find Lovino, Feliciano's older (and grumpier) brother. "Feli's not going anywhere without me!" he raged on, his orange wings turning a dark angry shade.

Suddenly there was the sound of laughing, "KESESESESESESE!"

Ludwig rubbed his temples, he had made sure that the hollow log he had chosen for their meeting was inhabited, how the hell were his brother and his friend finding them all the time?

"If Lovi's going then I'm going to!" The Spanish fairy with the bright yellow aura darted in and tackled Lovino to the ground, hugging him in a tight embrace. "I'm going to protect you no matter what!"

"Kesesesese! Luddy, you're not just going to leave you're awesome big brother behind are you?" the albino fairy with a red aura laughed, his red was dark, like blood compared to Ludwig's fiery scarlet.

"Gilbert, Antonio, how do you keep on finding us?" Ludwig moaned at the two grinning maniacs.

"It's our own little secret!" Gilbert cackled, "now what's all this about going to where the humans live?"

* * *

**A/N:Chapter 2 coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HI! I am really hoping that this story becomes as popular as my Hetalia and the Goblet of Fire is becoming, hoping! Well, here's chapter 2 and if you know me, I update really quickly, so right after is chapter 3! And don't worry, chapter 19 in Hetalia and the Goblet of Fire is going up today as well!**

**Song of the Chapter: The Only Exception by Paramore**

**Disclaimer: Seriously?**

* * *

Chapter 2

Arthur rummaged through his treasure trunk until he found his old butterfly net, he had a jar which had holes punctured in the lid, a magnifying glass and his phone.

"I'll show those idiots, fairies do exist!" he muttered to himself, stuffing the items into his messenger bag.

"Oi! Jerk! What are you up to ?" Peter asked, poking Arthur in the back.

Arthur whirled around to face his brother, "Nothing of your concern pipsqueak!"

"He's going hunting for fairies," a similar snarky voice called.

Arthur turned to the doorway to find Francis smirking at him. The French boy wore a casual long sleeved purple shirt with the sleeves rolled up and skinny jeans, his blonde hair was tied back with a purple ribbon, in his hand he held his own jar with holes in the lid, in his other hand a rose in which he was smelling.

"What the hell are you doing in here bloody frog?" Arthur yelled indignantly.

Francis let out a laugh, "Your mother let me in! Are you ready to hunt for some fairies?"

Peter stepped out of the room silently as he saw Arthur's ears turn pink. If these two started to cuss then he would have no part of it.

"You wanker! If you're just trying to mock me then leave! I'm going by myself!" Arthur snarled, he clutched his hunting tools close to himself and glared at the other boy.

"Come on, Arthur, why would I be trying to mock you? I'm only going to be hunting for fairies with you!" Francis said in a sing-song voice.

"Fine," Arthur sighed, there was no way the Frog would be leaving, he could tell by the look in his eyes.

Arthur led Francis down the stairs, in the kitchen, Peter was enjoying some cookies and milk.

"Bye jerk Arthur! See you later!" Peter waved.

"Bye Mum!" Arthur called.

"Oui, goodbye Mrs Kirkland!" Francis blew her a kiss which the kind woman chuckled brightly.

Once they were in the forest, Arthur quickened his pace. He knew the route to the exact spot by heart, over the rock, under the log and through the willow's branches.

"Arthur, where is this so called fairy willow?" Francis panted as he trudged through the muddy path.

Arthur laughed, "Getting tired already frog? Well, don't worry, it's now far from here, actually, here we are now!"

Arthur pushed aside the long branches of a Willow tree and gestured for Francis to step through, he followed the French bog into the hollow.

"Wow," Francis gasped, even in the sunlight, the place looked magical.

The trees made a perfect circle, inside was a line of rocks, making a swirling pattern and ending in the centre, butterflies and other beautiful birds and creatures fluttered or hopped around, chirping and squeaking excitedly. Pollen floated in the air, they seemed to sparkle in the sunlight, Francis imagined that they were beautiful in the light of the moon.  
The Willows swayed softly in the wind and Francis and Arthur could hear the soft whistling of the forest music.

"Exactly," Arthur smirked, his eyes wandered over the magical sight. His eyes stopped at an especially tall Willow at the edge of the hollow, its branches hung low and towered over the pattern of rocks.

"This place does seem quite...magical, but Arthur I still cannot see any fairies around here." Francis sighed, he rubbed the back of his neck.

Arthur merely ignored him and began to slowly make his way towards the tall Willow tree, "Arthur what are you doing?" Francis asked as Arthur walked forward with his magnifying glass in hand.

He peered inside one of the many windows of the willow, inside he could see a slight glow, his face turned red in excitement and he reached in to grab what was glowing. All he came out with was a glowworm, he threw the creature away in slight disgust but mostly frustration.

From behind Arthur, Francis chuckled. Arthur's ears turned pink and he turned around to scream at his companion when the sight made him stop.

Francis was surrounded by the creatures that fluttered around the forest. On Francis' outstretched arms, birds of many different colors perched, on his delicately positioned hand, a single pure, white butterfly rested on his palm. Bunnies and deer gathered around him as he chuckled playfully. Arthur thought he looked...magical.

Then...Arthur almost burst out laughing, the sight of the other boy like that, it was almost like Snow White!

Arthur snorted, and Francis gasped slightly. Arthur opened his mouth with a sneer already forming on his lips. "What is it Snow White?" he teased.

Francis stumbled to sit down and all the animals flew or scampered away. He staggered backwards, staring at something in his palm.

Arthur raised an eyebrow and jogged up to his friend, "What the hell is it..?" the question was caught in his throat as Arthur saw what Francis was staring at.

What Arthur and Francis believed to have been a butterfly, was actually a fairy.

The fairy was smaller than the one Arthur had previously seen. Its wings were white, but the fairy itself wasn't.

Arthur studied it with his magnifying glass, it seemed to be a boy, with black hair styled like a bowl but not quite, it had small features but Arthur could tell that the fairy must have been Asian or something. The poor creature lay still in Francis' palm, the tiny rising of his chest was a sign that he was still alive but the golden blood that poured out of his wound was a real worry.

"Arthur, what have we just found?" Francis asked, not quite sure what was going on anymore.

Arthur merely stood frozen in shock and excitement. "I believe frog, that we have just caught a fairy, and he needs our help."

* * *

**A/N: If you've read my previous author's notes in other stories I've written, then you'll know that I love FrUK so here it is! Other pairings will include:**

**AmeChu (Don't worry RoChu fans, I love it too and I'm already planning something, maybe a one-shot ;) Hehe)**

**GerIta**

**Spamano**

**I wasn't sure what to do with Ivan, Kiku or Gilbert, I know Giripan is popular but personally I think that Greece x Turkey is HAWT! And RoPru(?) is sort of a new concept for me, so, they'll just stay single (for now...probably,) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for my French but...VOILA! Chapter 3!**

**Song of the Chapter: Misery Business by Paramore**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Feli! Where the hell are you?" Lovino shouted, in his arms he carried a limp Antonio.

What the Hell happened before? Lovino remembered a huge flash of light and then a searing pain, he was on the ground, Antonio beneath him.

"Lovi! Help me!" Lovino heard his brother's voice, a desperate and terrified scream.

Lovino forced his tired orange wings to flap and he fluttered over to where he previously heard his brother's voice.

"Lovi! Lovi!" Lovino strained to hear his brother's cries.

"Idiota! Where are you?" Lovino yelled out, he gently lowered Antonio's unconscious form on the ground, before he left he gave the yellow winged fairy a small peck on the cheek. "Thanks idiota, for cushioning my fall,"

Lovino sped over to a pile of rocks, with a few grunts and profanities, he lifted the rocks off. Under the pile were three bodies, two red and one green.

Feliciano shivered under Ludwig's protective arms, the German fairy had protected the Italian with his own body and took the some of the blow.

The Prussian fairy had gone even farther and had wrapped himself around the two, he had taken the brunt of the attack, he was covered in cuts and scratches, his wings bent at an awkward angle.

Lovino grunted as he pulled the two unconscious fairies back to their Spanish friend.

Lovino counted how many he had saved, one, two, three, four, five including him...but wait, he could swear that there were six of them.

"Wait Fratello!" Lovino turned to his brother who now had a worried look on his face. "Where's Kiku?"

* * *

"Wait! Don't come close!" Francis warned Arthur, he backed away slowly from the Briton who was closing in.

"And why can't I?" Arthur asked indignantly.

Francis leaned back against the wall of the treehouse, the two of them had gone back to their clubhouse and brought the fairy with them. Arthur wanted to examine it and Francis wanted to help the poor creature.

"I can see that look in your eyes, and no! We have to help this beautiful creature first!" Francis said firmly, carefully making a small bed out of a clean handkerchief he put the fairy's limp body on it, making sure to keep it warm but not too wrapped up.

"I clearly remember you and Alfred saying that fairies didn't exist and that I needed to shut up about this nonsense, and now here you are caring for one as if it was your own!" Arthur rolled his eyes but sat down anyway, he took his magnifying glass and studied the fairy's injuries with it.

"It...he, seems to have a few cuts here and there, and one of his wings is broken but other than that everything is fine," Arthur said, "He'll heal but I'm not so sure about about the wing, it may need some nectar."

"Nectar? Is that what fairies drink?" Francis questioned.

Arthur reached over into his messenger bag and pulled out a thick heavy book. It was hardcover, bound with brown leather and golden string to keep it shut. The pages inside were old and torn and piece of paper and other various items stuck out from its bulging form. On the cover the words 'Arthur Kirkland's Fairy Manual' were written in gold italics.

"What is this?" Francis asked, hi eyebrow cocking up in an amused and confused look.

Arthur blushed slightly but he managed to clear his throat proudly, "This, is a field guide on fairies that I made after doing some research on fairies in books and on the internet." he grinned, he flipped to a random page, "This page is the diet and lifestyle of forest fairies."

He handed the book over to Francis, pointing to a paragraph that was written neatly by a still hand in black ink. A picture of a honey jar and flower were drawn next to it.

Francis read the paragraph, "Arthur, this is a recipe on how to make fairy nectar or...honey nectar," he said.

Arthur sighed, "Yes it is, according to my sources, honey nectar is like an ambrosia to fairies, it's just a drink to us but to them it's a drink for the gods." he explained, "Unfortunately, I cannot make it myself, Mother doesn't let me into the kitchen."

"And for good reason..." Francis murmured, he ignored the venomous glare that was sent his way. "Are you asking for me to make it?"

Arthur hesitated slightly but nodded, "Yes I'm asking for you to make the nectar, I have all the ingredients and I can lend them to you, but if you want me to help then we have to do it at your house."

Francis laughed, "Oh Arthur, if you wanted to spend time with me, you could've just asked!"

"SHUT UP BLOODY FROG!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is Chapter 4! I really hope you are liking this story! Reviews are appreciated, tell me what you think of my story! **

**Song of the Chapter: God Help the Outcasts from The Hunchback of Notre dame**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!  
**

* * *

Chapter 4

Alfred trudged through the forest, his phone in one hand and a hamburger in the other. He had been in the middle of lunch (pre-lunch snack more like it,) when he was interrupted by Arthur's call.

"What the hell dude? I was eating lunch!" Alfred demanded.

Arthur and Francis looked up from what they were doing, Yao and Ivan were already there, already informed.

Alfred narrowed his eyes at them, "Dudes, what's going on? Did Arthur finally place a restraining order on Francis?"

"No," Arthur said calmly, "I have proof that fairies exist,"

Alfred groaned, he had been taken away from his hamburger for more fairy bullsh*t?

"What the hell Artie? Dude! NO! STOP IT WITH THE FAIRIES!"

Francis, Ivan and Yao stood up to talk to him.

"Alfred, Arthur is telling the truth aru,"

"Yes, mon ami, no matter how stupid it may sound, Arthur is telling us the truth."

Ivan didn't even need to speak, he just nodded and smiled to make his point across.

Alfred's cheeks reddened, "You guys are just teasing me!" he pointed an accusing finger at all of them.

"No Alfred," Arthur stepped forward, holding a small white handkerchief in his hands, he cupped the small bundle gently and slowly pulled a small corner piece away to reveal a small white figure.

Alfred gaped at the small creature, he looked just like a normal human being, just with wings and tiny. "What the..?"

"Alfred, it's a fairy," Francis nodded.

Alfred dropped his burger.

* * *

"Kiku! Kiku! Ve~ Where are you Kiku?" Feliciano called out desperately. His green wings were unharmed in the attack but his leg hung limply as he fluttered around. "Kiku! Where are you?"

Gilbert and Antonio were still unconscious, leaving Lovino, Ludwig and Feliciano looking for Kiku.

"Where the hell could he have gone?" Lovino grumbled, he kicked a small pebble nearby, there was a sickening crack and he howled in pain. "My foot, stupid rock!"

Lovino's eyes filled with an orange glow and the pebble exploded in a flash of orange. For a second, Lovino's wings also glowed before it faded away.

Feliciano stood back in fear slightly, "Fratello..! What was that?"

Lovino turned to his brother who squeaked and shuffled away from him. "It's my magic idiota, you have magic too, you know, but not the same as me." Lovino explained, not hiding the smugness in his voice.

Ludwig rubbed his temples, "We've looked everywhere, and I can't sense Kiku's magic anywhere, he's not here," he concluded.

Feliciano fell onto his knees, "I'm so tired and hungry!" They had been searching for Kiku since the day before, the dark magic that had attacked them before left them weak and tired.

Suddenly there was a huge scream, Ludwig looked around immediately to see if it had come from any of them, it hadn't, it had come from the treehouse that was used by a bunch of teenagers.

"THE TREEHOUSE!" Ludwig yelled before he took off flying. He forced his wings to flap quickly, those damn boys.

Ludwig remembered that the council had been debating over the fact that there were humans who were meeting up with each other so close to the homes of the fairies, and they were just getting closer. But King Feliks, the air-headed king he was, insisted that they wouldn't find them, that if they did manage to discover their existence, they could be a help instead of a threat. Ludwig clearly remembered that right after that meeting, the whole throne room of the castle was painted a bright pink.

Gritting his teeth Ludwig fluttered up to the well-made structure, the small shelter had been made two years before, the boys still met up at their completed project, usually arguing or just chatting to themselves. It was about four meters above the ground, the walls and floor were made of strong timber but the roof was made of tin metal that kept the shelter dry from the heavy storms and rain.

As Ludwig thought, the boys were there, but not inside, they were outside, helping one of their own who had fallen from the tree-house.

Ludwig studied the five of them closely, he had never seen them in real-life but his brother Gilbert had. There were four blondes out of the five and one Asian. The small Asian was leaning over the fallen figure on the ground, the unconscious boy had a mass of messy locks with one that stuck out like a spring, rectangular glasses were on his face.

"Aiyah! He's not breathing, he's not breathing aru!" the Asian panicked.

"Calm down Yao!" the one with incredibly thick eyebrows ordered, the one with long hair fidgeted a bit next to him, putting a white bundle close to his ear, he nodded and mused to it. Ludwig raised his eyebrow, was he talking to himself?

"Calm down, Kiku says he can help mon ami!" the boy slowly put the bundle onto the ground and whispered something to it.

"Wait, KIKU?" Ludiwg zoomed forward, tackling the white winged fairy to the ground.

"Wait, another fairy aru!"

There was a thud as another one fainted.

* * *

**A/N: I know that this is short and crappy, but lately I've been getting a bit of writer's block, but I assure you I WILL find a way to get through it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry the chapters I've been uploading lately are so short! As I said before I've been getting writer's block so right now this is all I can muster up for this story. I've made a poll on whether or not you'd like me to draw the characters in my stories and post them on my DeviantArt account so if you would like to vote then go check it out!**

**Song of the Chapter: Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Your majesty! Your majesty! We have a problem!" a brunette fairy with dark green wings fluttered quickly into the throne room, panting and coughing. "Your majesty, it's an emergency!"

The brunette fairy was Toris Lorinitis, the right hand man to the great king Feliks.

"Like, what is it Liet? I'm busy right now!" the girlish voice of the King rang out from the very end of the room, from the throne.

Toris sweat-dropped as he noticed what his majesty was wearing.

Feliks had shining blonde hair and a golden crown with jewels inlaid in the metal. Unlike normal fairies, Feliks' wings were big and grand, resembling the wings of a butterfly which the fairies honored. In his right hand, Feliks held the royal staff which was golden and had a multicolored orb at the top, in his other Feliks had a hand mirror that he used to check his reflection in and communicate with his other fairy subjects.

The past fairy Kings were hardy and intimidating, but Feliks looked nowhere near intimidating. With his pink butterfly wings and cocky smile he seemed like a princess, especially with his...outfit.

Feliks pouted at Toris, "What is it Liet? What's the problem? As you can see, I'm getting fitted for a new outfit at the moment!"

Toris winced at the bright pink skirt that was being measured on his friend, he cleared his throat and knelt down reverently.

"Your Majesty, we have had reports of missing fairies and we believe that it has something to do with the boys that hang around the treehouse nearby our very own kingdom," Toris explained, ridding his voice of any waver or tremble, it wasn't the time to be acting so casually, there were six of their very own missing and their own existence was at stake.

Feliks turned his head to stare seriously at Toris, he waved the ladies around him away and took a few steps back to sit on his throne, his usually carefree face was now fixed in a serious hard glare, the expression that a true king had.

"Like, what have the council decided has happened without me?" he asked, Toris once again sweatdropped, even when he was being serious, Feliks still had his perks.

"The council wants to send our spell-casters to the treehouse to apprehend the boys, question them about what they know and wipe their memories." Toris said, Feliks' look hardened even more.

"We like, don't have to kidnap the humans, we don't really know what they know or don't know, now isn't the time to be like, starting a war, we just need to quietly save our missing people." Feliks decided, he got up and in great strides made his way up to the still kneeling Toris.

"Like, come with me Toris my right hand, we must discuss this with the council before they like, make a mistake and ruin this kingdom."

Now Toris understood why Feliks was King.

"Yes your majesty,"

* * *

"Your majesty, we demand answers! What will we do? Six of our people are missing, three of which are some of our top soldiers! We have evidence that proves that it has something to do with those troublesome boys that hang around nearby." one council-member said.

Feliks sat up in his chair, he looked at the one who had spoken. She had brown hair that was tied in two low pigtails, her wings were Cerulean, the color of the ocean in which she loved. Feliks scowled slightly while in deep thought, Victoria, the fairy in front of him at the very moment waited patiently.

"Like Victoria, we don't need to send a whole squad of spell-casters, just send out a small search party and let them report back. If it like, turns out that it was indeed the boys who caused this, then a small group of spell-casters will be sent, I will lead them myself." Feliks said calmly, Toris and his partners Eduard and Raivis stood close by, they watched in silence, but their hands were clenched.

Victoria seemed satisfied, she bowed respectfully, "Thank you your majesty," she walked out of the room. Around her, the other council members stood up and bowed, doing the same as Victoria they left the room post-haste.

Feliks stood up to face his three companions, with a sigh he massaged his temple. "Like see? These people can't even decide what to do without me there! Well, I guess that's why every Kingdom like, needs a King! Come on you three, I still have my dress fittings!"


End file.
